Old Endings and New Beginnings
by Zjen
Summary: Harry wasn't stupid, he knew what they would try to do after the war. Too bad he was way ahead of them and had already prepared and escape route for he and his loved ones, their happily everafter But there was one thing he didn't count on,Link.Slash TP/HP


**A/N:** I was looking around the other day when I noticed that there are really no crossovers of Harry Potter and Twilight Princess. So my muse decided to bite me on the ass and not let go… nice huh? So enjoy and let me know if you think I should just scrap the thing.

**Warning:** SLASH! (Don't like it? Go away) violence, language, possible sexual situations later on. (Will have bold face warnings for all the ninnies out there)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Except the plot changes ^_~

**The Beginning of the End**

They thought they were so smart, so much better than me, that they didn't need to be careful. They thought I was stupid, unobservant, unknowingly led around by the nose.

They were wrong.

There's a reason why the hat wanted me in Slytherin. I was the perfect Slytherin, hiding in a den of lions. I went along with the lies willingly, watching how it would play out.

But seriously… what pureblood mother of seven would shout about muggles in the middle of a muggle train station? Hello? Ever heard of the Statue of Secrecy? Not only that, but to ask her children where the platform was _again_ loudly? She already had two children graduate from Hogwarts and four children currently attending. Obviously she was used to arriving by different means and was taking this route for a reason. It was even more obvious when my guide just so happened to _forget_ to tell me how to get on the platform.

Morons…

Being the cunning person I am I chose to go along with it. For now it's best to figure out their goal before I do anything.

Now seven years later, I have all of my plans arranged. Soon all of their plans will come crashing down around their ears and by the time they figure it out, I will be long gone from this world. Granted there's the small wrinkle in said plans when my godson was born, but that just means I'll have to take him with me, Andromeda too by extension, what with Tonks and Remus dead. I'm not stupid enough to leave him here, at the mercy of a corrupt ministry whom would love to get their grubby claws on a _**metamorphmagus half werewolf. No, not that stupid at all…**_

_**As for leaving this world… well let's just say that the veil as much of a death sentence as we thought. Thank god for Sirius' mirrors! Surprise, surprise, he had his on him when he fell through. I had never felt so relived in my life as I was at that moment I heard his voice yelling at me from my trunk, damn near gave me a heart attack! **_

_**Turns out that he landed in another world, more specifically the village of Ordon in the kingdom of Hyrule. It's a world of pointy eared folk called Hyalines that are stuck farther back in the middle ages than wizards! I would know 'because Sirius was bemoaning the use of chamber pots, I had a good laugh at that.**_

_**Oh guess what! Sirius is not the idiot everyone thought he was! Honest, he and Remus had been planning on how to undermine the old coot and run away with me. Apparently Blacks being true to their own is true, even if you're dead. A certain portrait in the headmaster's office over heard a few things between said headmaster and former friends. Conversations included talks about money taken from my accounts, compulsion spells, love potions and theft of familial heirlooms. Sirius was not happy… In fact he was so unhappy; he promptly snuck out of his family manor and paid a visit to the Gringotts goblins to alter his will. Alterations included cutting people out of said will and incase they removed him from the picture then emancipation papers for me as well as almost the entirety of the Black fortune. The little bit I didn't get went to Remus with the orders of getting a new wardrobe. And to ensure that I would have access to all properties I would be blood adopted. As an added precaution, there would be **____**two**__** will readings. The public one stating I, Remus and Tonks got everything and the private one with the adoption and emancipation papers for my and Remus' eyes only. The private one would be read the day before the public on so that I could adjust to any changes with the blood adoption.**_

_**I never knew he could be so Slytherin…**_

_**It was the summer after Sirius' "death" that the most life changing thing happened. I received a time delayed owl from my parents with the most shocking news. I am a bearer. As a bearer, I cannot impregnate any female, but a male can impregnate me. Guess my small 5'2" stature and effeminate looks weren't just the Dursley's fault, it happens with most bearers. Sirius and Remus were ecstatic as this protected me from Ginny's evil clutches and bearers were exceedingly rare and highly protected and praised. It also helped that Merlin was rumored to be a bearer as well. **_

_**Also tucked away in the letter was an extra copy of my parents will, in case someone *cough-Dumbledork-cough* tried to seal the ministry and bank copies. Turns out, I was never supposed to go to my aunt's care. States right there in black and white that under no circumstance was I to ever be left alone with them… ever. And as a bonus, it stated who my parent's secret keeper was. And the real kicker here, guess who the signing witness was. Come on, take a guess. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count…. **____**Albus FREAKING Dumbledore!**___

_**I was **____**very**__** unhappy.**_

So began my plan for the destruction of Dumbledore and the downfall of all his little puppets.

**A/N:** Next chapter will go more in depth of the final battle, the escape and the fallout of some cleverly timed letters. *Grins evilly*


End file.
